In the erection of a Christmas tree it is most desirable to position the tree in as nearly a vertical attitude as possible. It is often found that the trunk or lower portion of the tree is bent so that the erection in a vertical attitude can only be accomplished by positioning the bent or crooked portion of the trunk oblique to the vertical. It is also desirable that the means to so position the Christmas tree be incorporated into the stand that supports the tree.
An object of this invention is to provide a sturdy yet economical Christmas tree stand which is capable of adjustably supporting the Christmas tree trunk in an attitude diverging from the vertical to compensate for any bend of the trunk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stand for the purpose stated which can be easily assembled or disassembled without the use of any kind of tooling.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a Christmas tree stand capable of holding a quantity of water to irrigate the tree.
Christmas tree stands incorporating water storage and adjustable positioning means are well known. Examples of prior art are contained in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,014,896 to Hollander; 2,518,421 to Freel; 3,661,349 to Vries;and references cited therein, other prior art of gripping and positioning techniques without incorporating water storage means are found in No. 2,821,353 to Hassenhoral; and No. 3,591,114 to Beatty.
The examples of prior art cited have met with limited success in providing a Christmas tree stand which would fulfill the objects of the present invention as previously described. For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the present invention, reference should be had to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: